Antifriction pastes on the basis of phenol-formaldehyde, epoxy, butyral and other film-forming substances in which the antifriction properties are determined by a filler, such as molybdenum disulphide, titanium diselenide or a mixture thereof are widely known (cf. L. N. Sentjurikhina, E. M. Oparina, "Solid molybdenum disulphide lubricants" (in Russian), "Khimija" Publishers, Moscow, 1966, pp.24-99). The pastes are cured in furnaces at from 100.degree. to 200.degree. C. The latter makes these antifriction pastes unsuitable for large-size friction assemblies, such as slides of machine tools, which are three and more meters long. The pastes are to be used to obtain a solid lubricating coating in small-size friction assemblies only.
Also known in the art are antifriction pastes for producing a solid lubricating coating in friction assemblies, which are solidified at room temperature. Thus, one of the known antifriction pastes has the following composition (in parts by weight):
epoxy resin: 80-150 PA1 dibutylphthalate: 15-30 PA1 molybdenum disulphide: 50-100 PA1 polyethylenepolyamine: 15-30 PA1 solvent of epoxy resin consisting of 50 parts by weight of toluene, 15 parts by weight of butyl alcohol, 10 parts by weight of ethanol, 10 parts by weight of butyl- or amylacetate, 8 parts by weight of ethylene glycol and 7 parts by weight of acetone: 80-150 (cf. USSR Inventor's Certificate No. 228,231, Int. Cl. B 22 d 11/00). PA1 epoxy resin: 40-80 PA1 molybdenum disulphide: 15-30 PA1 graphite: 10-15 PA1 aluminum: 5-10 PA1 copper: 5-10 PA1 alumosilicate: 8-15 PA1 polyethylenepolyamine: 5-10.
The above-described paste has a fluid consistency and is applied to contact surfaces of parts of a friction assembly by brushing or spraying (such as by means of a spray gun). Thickness of the resultant solid lubricating coating is limited to a range from 0.05 to 0.1 mm. This thickness limitation considerably reduces the service life R of solid lubricating coating (that is the service life of friction assemblies).
Antifriction performance (sliding friction coefficient f.sub.fr., intensity of linear wear I.sub.h and service life R) of the solid lubricating coating on the basis of the above-described paste is inadequate when the paste is used in friction assemblies, such as in machine tool slides, especially in machine tools operating at high accuracy. Thus, with a sliding speed V=0.06 m/s and at a load of P=10 kgf/cm.sup.2, coefficient of sliding friction f.sub.fr., is 0.5, intensity of linear wear I.sub.h is 1.0.10.sup.-7, and service life is 8.5 km.